Lip Locking 101
by Lucienda
Summary: *Übersetzung* Hermione bringt Harry bei, wie man küsst... Bitte R/R


Originaltitel: Lip Locking 101

Autor: Satashi

Autor E-Mail: satashi@scifianime.com

Link Original Story: 

Category: Romance

Rating: R 

Summary: Hermione bringt Harry bei, wie man küsst...

****

Lip Locking 101

"Was war das?"

"Ich sagte: ihwdeiekst..."

"Harry, ich verstehe dich nicht." schmollte Hermione. "Raus mit der Sprache. Wer war dein erster Kuss?"

"Ich bin nikstodn..."

"Harry." Uh, oh. Das war der "verscherze es nicht mit mir" Ton.

"Ich _sagte_," murrte Harry. "Ich bin noch nie geküsst worden..."

~~**~~

Blink, Blink. "Du machst Witze." Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Als Harry nicht antwortete, versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal. "Du machst _Witze_!?" Immer noch keine Antwort. "Du machst _WITZE_!"

"Hermione!" Sein Schrei prallte auf taube Ohren. Sie rollte sich im Bett herum und lachte wie ein Schulmädchen.

"Okay, das reicht." Harry stand von Hermiones Bett auf. "Ich kann diese ganzen Mädchen-Geschichten nicht leiden!"

Hermione packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Entschuldige, entschuldige." brachte sie zwischen dem Schnappen nach Luft hervor.

"Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder vor ihr hin. Nur ein paar Schüler blieben über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts und alle -außer Hermione- waren Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahr. Sie hatte Harry auf ein kleines Gespräch in ihren Schlafraum eingeladen. 

Also auf ein "Mädchengespräch" war das, was sie genau sagte, aber Harry dachte, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

Er lag völlig falsch.

Nach dem ersten unvermeidlichen Schock, war Harry ziemlich interessiert daran, was Mädchen hinter verschlossenen Türen beredeten. Er fand heraus, dass Hermione nur 30 Minuten für ihre Morgentoilette benötigte. Von all den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum war sie bei weitem die Schnellste.

Außerdem hatte er herausgefunden, welches Shampoo, sie verwendete, das er so sehr liebte. „Sakura". Das steht im japanischen für Kirschenblüte.

Im Gegenzug verriet er ihr, dass er einen Old Spice Shampoo benutzte, der ihm einen unwiderstehlichen Duft verschaffte, der alle Mädchen verrückt machte.

Da sie Freunde waren, ignorierten sie die Tatsache, dass Jungs normalerweise solche Gespräche nicht führten und machten weiter, bis Hermione ihm die Frage stellte, die ihn in diese Situation brachte: "Wer war dein erster Kuss?"

"Wieso hast du niemals ein Mädchen geküsst?" fragte Hermione und zog ihre Decke um sich.

"Keine Ahnung", musste er zugeben. "Es ist so, dass sie _mich_ nicht richtig sehen, verstehst du?"

Sie dachte einen Moment nach, bevor es ihr einleuchtete. "Deine Narbe?"

"Ja... Sie wollen den Namen und nicht den Jungen dahinter..."

"Na ja, ich kenne dich schon ganz gut und ich muss sagen, dass jedes Mädchen blöd sein muss, wenn sie die Chance verpasst dich besser kennen zu lernen."

Das brachte ihr ein Lächeln ein. "Denkst du wirklich so?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Natürlich."

"Danke, Herms."

"Hey, jederzeit."

"Wahrscheinlich würde ich beim Küssen sowieso versagen." gluckste Harry und wollte damit das Thema wechseln, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn, bevor er ein neues anfangen konnte.

"Äh, ich denke nicht. Du _weißt_ doch,_ wie _man küsst, oder?"

Das überraschte ihn. "Äh, Lippen zusammenpressen?"

Hermione seufzte auf, was sie gewöhnlich nur machte, wenn sie ihm bei Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben half.

"Nein, Harry, da ist mehr als das."

War es? "Wirklich?"

"Ja, viel mehr."

"Wie zum Beispiel?"

"Du musst wissen, wie du deinen Kopf neigen musst."

"Huh?"

"Sodass die Nasen nicht aneinander stoßen." informierte sie ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Wie macht man das?"

"Nur ein bisschen zur Seite neigen, Dummkopf." Sie kicherte, als er es versuchte nachzumachen und dabei ziemlich süß aussah.

"Nein, nein, nein, dass ist zu weit."

"Wie dann?"

Hermione seufzte laut auf, schlug die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Harry errötete leicht durch diese Nähe, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich gleich darauf auf Hermiones Hände, welche seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigten.

"So ist es halt." Erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Jetzt mach einen Kussmund."

"Hmm?", er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt stark errötete, aber ihr erging es auch nicht anders.

"Tu so als wolltest du ein Mädchen küssen." Bestand sie und beobachtete seine Lippen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken, tat Harry was sie ihm sagte, aber hielt inne als er ein unterdrücktes Kichern hörte. 

"Was ist los?"

Hermione schüttelte einfach den Kopf mit einem Lächeln. "Du küsst, Harry, und pfeifst nicht."

"Wie dann?" Er begann sich langsam verletzt zu fühlen.

"Öffne deine Lippen leicht, beinahe so als würdest du es nicht tun. Hier, schau zu." 

Hermione legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte und ihre Lippen öffnete. Nach einem Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und lächelte.

"So geht das."

Harry nickte und versuchte sie zu imitieren. Dies brachte ihm noch ein Kichern ein.

"Hermione, du hilfst mir damit nicht..."

"Entschuldige, entschuldige." Sie winkte es weg. „Das nennt man verzweifelte Maßnahmen."

Sie setzte sich so hin, dass ihre Beine auf jede Seite seiner Taille waren und kreuzte ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken an den Knöcheln. 

"Küss mich."

"Huh?" Schon errötete er noch stärker, als es gesund sein könnte.

"Küss mich." Antwortete sie einfach und hatte jetzt auch eine rote Tönung im Gesicht.

"Aber..."

"Harry, halt deinen Mund und küss mich."

Also tat er es.

Oder zumindest versuchte er es. Er bemerkte einen Finger auf seinen Lippen, der ihn stoppte und einen auf seiner Brille.

"Was?"

"Regel Nummer eins:" Hermione zeigte auf seine Brille. "Nimm diese ab, wenn du ein Mädchen küssen willst." Damit nahm sie ihm die Brille ab.

"Regel Nummer zwei: küss und schließ deine Augen, nicht erst deine Augen schließen und dann küssen."

Harry blinzelte. "Sag das noch mal?"

Hermione hielt ein Lachen zurück. Er wusste wirklich nichts über das Küssen. "Wenn du deine Augen schließt und dich nach vorne lehnst, weißt du nicht an welche Stelle deine Lippen treffen. Versichere dich zuerst, wo du das Mädchen küsst, bevor du deine Augen schließt."

"Aber, du hast gerade..."

"Ich bin das Mädchen, Harry." erinnerte sie ihn. "Ich schließe meine Augen und warte darauf. Wir haben einen Vorteil."

"Das ist unfair!"

"Das Leben ist unfair, Süßer." Antwortete sie, als ob sie dieser Aussage häufiger machte. "Versuch es jetzt noch mal." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Harry nickte entschlossen und lehnte sich nach vorne.

"Augenkontakt."

Harry hielt zwei Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. "Augenkontakt?" Wiederholte er.

"Ja, sieh in meine Augen, bevor ich sie schließe. Es ist romantischer."

Harry fokussierte seinen Blick auf ihren großen, braunen Augen fest. Er hatte sich niemals Zeit genommen zu bemerken, wie schön ihre Augen waren. Langsam füllte er die Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste sie. 

Im letztem Moment, erinnerte er sich, seinen Kopf leicht zu neigen und war stolz darauf nicht gegen ihre Nase zu stoßen, wie sie es vorher erwähnt hatte. Hermione schenkte ihm ein Geräusch von Anerkennung.

Der Kuss hielt zwei Sekunden, bevor Harry sich zurück zog. Hermiones Hände stellten sicher, dass er sich nicht zu weit entfernte und zogen ihn zurück, sodass ihre Lippen sich beinahe berührten.

"Öffne deine Lippen nicht so stark." Flüsterte sie, als sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten.

Als sich die zwei wieder voneinander trennten, hielt Harry seine Stirn gegen ihre und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

"Ein bisschen sanfter..." Sie sprach so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht verstehen konnte. Ein drittes Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen. Dieses Mal hielt er ganze fünf Sekunden bevor er sich zurückzog. "...Küss die Ecke der Lippe, so als ob du necken würdest... Dann küsst du ganz..."

Harrys Lippen küssten ihre Wange und suchten sich einen Weg zu ihren Mund und neckten sie spielerisch, bevor er ihren hungrigen Lippen erlaubte ihn zu küssen. Hermiones Arme waren auf seinen Ellbogen, als sie sie wieder um seinen Hals legte und ihn nicht erlaubte sich weiter als einen Zentimeter zu entfernen. "...Knabbere an meinen Lippen." Ihr Atem wurde ein bisschen schwer. "Wenn das Mädchen ihren Mund öffnet will sie es."

Harry verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit erröten. Seine Lippen fanden ein weiteres Mal ihre und seine Zunge traf ihre Lippen. Hermione ließ ihn mit einem leisen schnurren tief in ihrem Hals gewähren. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander für einen Moment, bevor Hermione ein weiteres Mal anfing zu sprechen und ihn veranlasste sich zurückzuziehen. "Langsam für Sinnlichkeit, härter und schneller für Verlangen..." Ihr Atem war heiß und hinterließ ein warmes Prickeln auf Harrys Gesicht zurück.

Plötzlich wurde sich Harry klar wie heiß ihr Körper gegen seinen gepresst war. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und beide waren nur in ihrer Nachtkleidung bekleidet. Für Harry waren es ein paar Pyjama Hosen und ein weites schwarzes T-Shirt, welches das einzige Stück war, dass Hermione trug. 

Sie hatte es von ihm ausgeliehen und es als Nachthemd angezogen, direkt vor seinen Augen und dabei eine schöne Aussicht auf ihre Rückseite und flammend rote Höschen gewährt.

Nun, kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie zuviel Kleidung tragen. Ihre Arme und Beine brannten wie Feuer gegen seine Haut. Ihre Lippen waren so hungrig wie die seine und ihre Zunge war weich, doch anspruchsvoll als sie sie in _seinen_ Mund führte und ihn zwang schnell zu lernen, was sie mochte.

"...Wenn ein Mädchen das tut," flüsterte Hermione und schob sich und ihn zurück, sodass er auf sie fiel. "Kannst du es als _sehr_ gutes Zeichen annehmen..."

Sie stöhnte gegen seine Lippen und drückte seinen Körper mit ihren Beinen näher zu sich. "Streichle ihre Seiten..." Sie fuhr fort ihm Tipps zu geben, aber atmete offensichtlich heftiger als normalerweise. "Küss ihren Hals und such für einen Anhaltspunkt, dass es ihr gefällt..."

Harry tat was sie ihm sagte. Er wollte fragen, welcher Anhaltspunkt es was, als er Hermione unter ihm stöhnen hörte und fühlte wie sich unter ihm wand. Er war überrascht, wie sehr er das mochte.

Er würde sie fragen, ob sie ihm nicht öfters Lehrstunden gab. Er war gerade dabei sie das laut zu fragen doch als er Hermiones Lippen verließ, hörte er sie laut aufkeuchen. "Hör nicht auf!" brachte sie heraus und zog ihn zu sich zurück.

"Hör nicht auf...." murmelte sie ein weiteres Mal gegen seine Lippen.

Das Paar fuhr für einige Minuten fort sich zu küssen, bevor Hermione ihn langsam zurückschob und ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und erröteten Wangen ansah.

"Wow..." sagte sie außer Atem. "Du bist wirklich gut..."

Harry küsste ihre Lippen leicht. "Ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin."

Hermione lächelte, als er von ihr herunter rollte und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte. 

"Regel Nummer drei:" flüsterte sie ihm zu und kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust. "Falls das Mädchen, dass du geküsst hast dir etwas bedeutet... bleib die ganze Nacht bei ihr und halte sie in deinen Armen."

Harry lächelte und küsste ihre Stirn, während seine Hände die Decke über sie beide zog. Irgendwann in dem Durcheinander, verrutschte ihr T-Shirt bis auf ihre Brüste und erlaubte ihm so ihre seidige, weiche Haut zu spüren.

"Hermione ..." begann er.

"Kann... Kann ich das Mädchen auch andere Nächte lang halten?"

Sie lächelte und küsste sanft seine Brust. "Nur wenn du fähig bist, sie für immer zu halten."

"Das kann ich machen."

"Dann, bitte, mach das." Sie sah in seine Augen, gab ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuss und legte auch einen Arm um ihn.

"Ich sehe dich dann am Morgen, Süßer!"

"Ah. Schöne Träume, meine 'Mione."

****

Ende.


End file.
